


出轨游戏（4）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在黏腻混沌的，虚幻迷离的黑暗中。<br/>伊万迎来了高潮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	出轨游戏（4）

第六章  
日头犹如烧红的烙铁，炙烤得土地龟裂。

伊丽莎白穿着一袭白裙，半死不活的跟在王耀后面挪。是的，挪，那样慢吞吞的速度，恐怕就是只在她身边路过的乌龟，此刻也要比她快上半分。阳光把她的白胳膊晒得发红发痒，伊丽莎白开始后悔买衣服时没挑选那件长袖的衬衫。

“再坚持一下，前面就到了。”王耀用舌尖舔舔干涸的嘴唇，然后皱着眉头用牙齿撕下小块唇边翘起的死皮。

他们已经在这片沙漠徒步跋涉了将近三个小时，比起没有水和食物这种困境，更令人绝望的是王耀不能使用他的手机，汗水把耳根处的长发黏在颈上，然后顺着凹处缓缓的淌。咽喉下的体恤灰圆领早已被汗水濡湿成一个不怎么规则的倒三角形状。

眼下，王耀看上去活像一只被煮熟的明虾，热气腾腾又红的发亮。

伊丽莎白看着他这副衰样忍不住想笑，可干巴巴的嗓子实在是扯得生疼。

究竟状况是怎样陷入这般窘迫的境地？这还要从半年前王耀是如何傻乎乎地，一头扎进布拉金斯基精心编织的蛛网说起。

夕阳西沉，阳光穿透金灿灿的云彩将天地都染成一番壮丽的橘红。王耀在座位上坐定了足足五分钟，才看见穿着病服的伊万从店门口走进来，他一瘸一拐的，左额角还贴着块包尸布一样惨白的纱布。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”他这样说着，坐进了王耀对面的藤椅，然后从衣兜里摸出个扁平的金属瓶，慢悠悠的拧开盖，吐出舌尖舔舔，万分享受的眯起眼睛。“原谅我吧，要知道，想甩掉娜塔莎那丫头可是越来越费劲了。”他冲王耀露出歉意的微笑，眼睛像不谙世事的孩子似的，清澈地发亮。

“不碍事，我也是刚到。”王耀收起放在左膝上的右腿，身体往椅背靠靠。在此之前他曾经和伊万有过一面之缘，这意思是说，毕竟没有谁能轻易忽视一个比模特还要漂亮的孩子。无论那个时候你是正忙着打断别人的鼻梁还是正疲于应付他人的重拳。

王耀和伊万约碰面的时候，曾经提出自己可以去医院看望他，但是被拒绝了，被伊万那特有的，和他本人完全不符的，软绵绵的声音给拒绝了。

也许是自己太唐突，王耀摇摇杯子，里面彻底舒展的茶叶像傻乎乎的鱼群一样没头没脑的打起转。

王耀暗自琢磨着如何开腔才能使场面不尴尬，并且还能恰到好处的表明来意，这毕竟不是相亲，絮絮叨叨的一堆屁话很容易激怒那种视时间为金钱的商人。

“无论你想要什么，我都给你。”没等王耀吱声，伊万倒是语出惊人的坦率。“另外，可以请我杯酒吗？”金属瓶倒拎，摇晃，没有一滴液体，早就干涸了。伊万的眉头和肩膀一起可怜兮兮的耷拉下来。“还想要支烟。”他抬手揪掉脑袋上的纱布，露出里面三指宽的伤口。

王耀失声哑笑，饮酒影响愈合，抽烟可能留疤，大哥你太不爱惜自己了。梅梅平日里那些劝慰片刻便涌上了喉间，却又在要张口的时候一起随着热气腾腾的水雾消失的无影无踪。

不是早就说过了要戒烟，明明早知道对身体有害，当初何必傻头傻脑的耍帅，现在都没戒掉，说到底都是因为虚荣，懦弱和没有毅力。这样纵容自己，又有什么资格阻止你。

“酒？”王耀抬手拎起夹克。“那就换个地方痛痛快快的喝。”

伊万笑到更开心，情不自禁的用胳膊去圈王耀的脖子，贴着他的耳朵根嘟囔母语。王耀听不懂，但只觉得那语调像是句温柔的情话，哄热的酒精暖了脖梗，是醉人的风。

这毛子一定早就上头了。

“扶着点我，耀，小耀，我受伤了。”伊万按住王耀想推开他胸膛的手掌，毛茸茸的脑袋乖顺的小猫般搁在肩头。  
没有人会习惯陌生人，更何况是这样亲密的投怀。

王耀一挣，巧妙的推开些伊万。隔拳的距离架住胳膊，这是依着王耀性子来的步调——建立在疏离上的合作——进可进，退可退，永远不必担心撕破脸皮的温和。

夕阳已沉了大半，地平线上三十弧度不到的赤圆很明显是不能胜任照亮整片天空那样艰巨的任务，初秋时，天色暗下来的速度总是快得惊人。

夹裹着晚间寒气的风卷起地上早早凋落的红叶和已有衰颓迹象的花，温柔的扑向王耀敞开的前襟。不冷，却凉得想让人哆嗦。

“耀，我冷。”伊万伸出冰凉的指尖，向王耀期待着。

一个拥抱？王耀怔怔，然后褪下夹克，给他套在病服外头。东欧人的骨架本身就生得高大，更何况是伊万这种明显超出平均值的存在。因此，王耀那件夹克此刻简直就像个笑话，袖口的衣服硬生生被挤成一圈丛丛叠叠的荷边，下摆也成百褶裙的样式，仔细端详倒也是诡异的登对。

重口味？王耀在心里对自己的口味默默的打了个叉。

“马丁尼，摇的不要搅拌。”敲敲桌面，朝酒保要了一圈酒，王耀习惯性的解开卡在喉咙中间的衬衫纽扣，趴伏在橙黄的灯光下，黑羽扇似的睫毛在眼睛下面落下一圈迷人的阴影。

“给，邦德先生。”穿着小马甲的罗维诺嬉皮笑脸将杯子从桌子的另一面滑过来。“还有这超大号的邦女郎。”

“电影发烧友啊。”王耀的指尖在沿着杯口划圈，然后不怀好意的抬起头盯住起罗维诺的眼睛。“听说路德投资了部你弟弟主演的电影？”

“王耀，你混蛋。”罗维诺的脸瞬间涨得通红，力气大得都要捏爆手里正来回擦拭的高脚杯。“老子不干了”快气炸的罗维诺将白布狠狠的丢在桌面。“自己玩蛋去吧。”

年轻的酒保骂骂咧咧的往后厨走，王耀假装没听见他的那句，活该你绝后。

绝后。

要是燕子的孩子能留下来，今年怎么也能开口叫爸爸了，哪怕是口齿不清，奶声奶气的。她长得像燕子，所以要是能留下来，肯定是个讨喜的漂亮姑娘。要是能留下来……王耀以为自己会哭，他抬手按压眼角，竟然干涩的疼。

“怎么哭了。”伊万自顾自的一口掀干了杯子。

“没，灯太亮。”王耀抬手拉灭面前的装饰性小灯。“晃眼。”

“死了的死，活着的活。”伊万站起身，横过桌面，从里面掏出两瓶龙舌兰。“把自己当狗拴在过去不放，那都是傻逼才干的事。”

“这话听上去真是没良心。”王耀接过伊万递过的酒瓶，碰了下。“像狗娘养的。”

“狗可最重情谊，给块骨头就能天长地久。”伊万嘿嘿的低头傻笑。“但人就不一样了，钱，爱，性，说不准哪天就给你喉咙一口。临死之前还要给你科普科普尊严的原则问题，什么你不爱我，你轻视我，你践踏我。那早怎么不反抗，说穿了还不是因为先背叛。”

“没看出来你还挺偏激。”王耀戏谑。“革命小斗士。”

“你想革谁的命？”伊万撇头。“我的布尔什维克同志。”

伊万是个美人，比王耀见过的任何人都要生得漂亮，他英俊的面庞像是大师笔下的传世油画。

“你真他妈漂亮。”王耀真心实意的对伊万说。

“漂亮就行，不用真他妈。”伊万摇摇酒瓶朝王耀敬个不标准的军礼。

伊万是个好酒伴，幽默风趣，还能喝。从杯垫款式到中东局势，从梅梅的脾气到娜塔莎的兄控，从乒乓的起源到棒球的现状，王耀这么多年还从没和谁瞎扯淡扯得这么开心过。时针在表盘上走了四个格，到最后连店长都被王耀打发走了，他们两个人仍旧不舍得离开吧台上那两个破座位。

“健谈啊，毛子。”微醺的王耀吮燃烟。

“喜欢自然话多。”伊万从王耀手边的烟盒里弹出香烟，其中一根掉在了吧台下面，他弯腰去捡。

“你喜欢。”王耀挑眉，他的皮鞋踩住了半截香烟。

“你知道吗？我大学时选修过汉语言文学。”伊万蹲在那里，用手扶住王耀的小腿，他觉得自己有些醉了。“当时那个猥琐的女教授给我开了三个小时的私人课堂。”

“禽兽。=。”王耀弹弹烟灰。“说说，你们玩什么罪恶的乱伦游戏。”

“你真是太阴暗了。”伊万的手攀上王耀的膝盖。“她给我补了水浒的课程，如果你想知道的话。”伊万的手指顺着王耀的裤缝慢慢划向他的腿根。“是关于偷情的。”

“提个醒，泡妞的时候别提潘金莲。没人能硬的起来。”王耀吭哧吭哧的笑出眼泪。他笑到那么狂妄，声音碰到墙壁折射回空荡荡的房间，愈发绝望。

伊万不知道王耀自己是否听得出来，那样悲切，像是他第一次之后关灯的午夜。黑暗和恐惧如门后的鬼怪沼泽，粘稠的小爪子在昏暗中摸过来，恪嗒恪嗒，它们推开卧室的门扉，绕过地毯上散落的玩具，顺着垂下的床单爬上来，还命，它们低语，然后缠上脖颈。

王耀就是在这种情况下被伊万从高椅上拽下来，扑腾的左手打碎了最后一盏明着灯。

人眼是适应不了突然的昏暗的，王耀知道这一点，但却免不了慌张，匍匐着往前，他期待能摸到掉落在地上的打火机。

横竖都是那么一遭，伊万不知道怎么想，可他总觉得要是这次放手，对于王耀就是真的在没机会了，借着酒劲，他一把抓住王耀的腿凶狠的朝自己拽。

酒醒大半，王耀被伊万膝盖抵住的瞬间，他就明白过来这个高大的俄国人想做什么，看不清的黑暗中，他攥紧拳狠狠的给了伊万脸颊一下。

伊万觉得眼眶一热，然后就是撕裂的疼，温暖的液体顺着下落，他没去理会。王耀比伊万矮，近身搏击是绝对占不到便宜的，而且只要把时间拖的足够长，他终归会被耗尽。

王耀的出拳让伊万捉住了他的手腕，他的力气很大像是一对虎头嵌，结结实实的把王耀锁在地板上。他想踹他，可是伊万显然另有打算，他俯下身去舔王耀的耳廓，然后用牙齿研磨他的耳垂，伊万在王耀上方起伏，他的东西隔着裤子下流的磨蹭王耀。

硬了，王耀呜咽，他的双腿分开，想要更多，这不是什么羞耻的事，鉴于他已经离婚两年并且至今还没有过和别人发生过什么像样的性关系。

伊万的活儿显然和他的能说会道一样好，他单手扣住王耀头顶的手腕，腾出的另一只先是技巧性的揉捏了阵，然后才解开他的裤带。王耀忍不住发出喘息，伊万亲亲他的脸颊，专心致志于王耀半解的裤子。

王耀的乖顺迷惑了伊万，他放松禁锢的结果就是收获了对方狠狠的两记老拳，一记左勾一记直拳。伊万只觉得脑袋被打的嗡嗡直响。

鼻血流进嘴巴，温热的腥涩。

王耀翻身骑跨在伊万腰上，抓住他后脑勺的头发死命下拉，脖颈弯折的角度是那样大以至于伊万吞咽的动作都变得勉强起来，汗湿的喉结滚动，这漂亮的俄国男孩此刻竟脆弱的像是垂死的天鹅。一秒，两秒，在火花一样绽开的微笑里，他低首吻住伊万的唇，侵略意味十足的撬开他咬合的齿，吮吸他沾血的舌尖。

真他妈情色。

伊万忍不住想，他粗鲁的撕开王耀的前襟，跪起身虔诚去亲吻他的锁骨，他的心口，他的胸膛。

想要他，哪怕洪水滔天。

伊万把王耀裤子连同内裤一并褪下脚踝，除了件挂在双臂上的衬衫，王耀现在完全就像条刚从水里捞出来的鱼似的光溜溜。伊万着迷于和王耀的皮肤相触，光是环抱，就让人感到愉悦而心安。

可是那不够，还不够。

伊万再一次温柔的亲吻王耀的脸颊。

燕子现在怎么样了？还记得第一次做的时候她哭了，那么美，雨后的梨花都没她半分好看，王耀汗津津的仰躺在地毯上胡思乱想，粗砺的硬毛磨红他赤裸的脊骨。

“你在想谁？”伊万停下手里的动作，炯炯有神的眼睛像是黑暗宇宙中两颗迷人的行星。

“想你。”王耀伸出手搔搔伊万的喉咙，像是安慰一只撒娇又粘人的小猫。

“最好，但那些都是无关紧要的。”伊万不置可否的歪头微笑，然后不由分说的打开王耀的双腿。“因为从今天开始，你做的时候，能回忆起的便只剩我了。”

雨水，秋风和腐朽的枯树根。

伊万低首用温润湿热的口腔包裹住他的瞬间，王耀就知道自己是要注定在这毛子的路上跌个跟头，灭顶的愉悦像涨潮的浪，湮灭了所有理智和羞耻的可能，它来势汹汹又摧枯拉朽，伴着最原始的欲望轻而易举的便毁坏了人类进化千年来的道貌岸然。王耀情不自禁的呻吟出声，他留在伊万肩头的那条腿绷得笔直，收缩的肌肉是古希腊雕刻家对艺术的最佳临摹。

王耀纵情的移动，在一定程度上给伊万造成了困扰，比如眼下，被阴茎磨破的喉咙，和呛到的气管。伊万不喜欢失控，任何意义上，这其中当然包括不能以自己的频率来控制口交的速度和力度。但与此同时，这却又是值得的，毕竟这样的风景并不是每个人都有幸见到。伊万的手掌有长期持枪而留下的软茧，因此攥住王耀臀尖的时候，他明显感到了王耀的轻颤，安抚的揉捏，伊万把头放的更低，吞下更多。

王耀攥着衬衫的袖口，凭借着强大的意志力去控制局面，他挣扎的支起脖子，却没勇气去看伊万为他口交的画面，喉咙深处不可抑止而逃脱于齿的呜咽已经够让他感觉到难堪，还想要浪言浪语的乞求吗，不，这他妈已经够落于下风了。

一秒。

两秒。

高潮来临前，王耀甚至没来得及提醒伊万避让。  
他的头脑仿佛出现了短暂性的空白，像数据溢出的计算机或者什么相似的精密仪器的异常故障，欲望的抒解无限扩大了那片刻的迷失，比嗑迷幻药更甚，如同在眼前突然炸开的柔和温暖的岩浆。伊万抬手摸了吧台上装有残酒的杯子，把嘴里的东西吐进去，浑浊的白漂浮在淡蓝色的液体上面，像是极北之地万年不融的冰川。

王耀不知道自己有没有流眼泪，他只记是他先擒住伊万的脖子，分享了他们之间第二个唇齿缠绵的吻。

“忘了润滑，很抱歉。”伊万从吻了退出来，用鼻尖亲昵的蹭蹭王耀。“所以我不会做到最后。”俄国人将他翻过去，提拉臀部，然后下沉自己的身形，他的胯骨贴着王耀的臀缝缓缓地研磨，他的东西摩擦着那里细软的肉。

王耀把脸埋在双臂之中，剧烈的呼吸粗喘的吹开了地毯上漂浮而起的灰尘。

我想我爱你。

伊万把下巴放在王耀赤裸的肩头，因为汗湿，所以一个劲地打滑。他竭尽全力的去起伏身体，去干，就好像他真的进入了一样。着迷于王耀汗湿的头发，着迷于王耀哽咽的喉音，着迷于王耀迷失的理智。伊万铁一般的手臂死命箍住王耀的腰，益发凶狠起来。

我想我爱你。

在黏腻混沌的，虚幻迷离的黑暗中。

伊万迎来了高潮。

一秒。

两秒。

他啜涕出声。


End file.
